caseanimatronicsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Записки
Записки (англ. Notes) — элемент геймплея игры CASE: Animatronics. Геймплей Записки представляют собой специальные листки с текстом, который повествует нам о сюжете игры. Всего записок в игре 14 штук, встречаются они в разных местах. Их можно найти в ящиках, шкафчиках, комнатах и самых неожиданных местах. Некоторые записки принадлежат Скотту Диджи. Записки Обратите внимание: пунктуация авторов сохранена. Многие записки включают в себя пунктуационные ошибки авторов. Записка #1 В штате Колорадо в 01:00 ночи, в городе Аврора, неизвестный бандит проник в дом и, по данным свидетелей, угрожал семье. Соседи и прохожие позвонили в полицию с сообщением “О сильном шуме”. На вызов приехал сотрудник полиции, как выяснилось, это был его первый вызов. Во время задержания погибла женщина, и был ранен мужчина, владелец дома на данный момент госпитализирован и находится в коме. Преступнику удалось скрыться, полицейский не получил никаких увечий. На данный момент новый сотрудник проходит психологическое обследование. Полиция отказалась прокомментировать этот случай. Записка #2 В больнице Юниверсити, недавно пришёл в себя потерпевший Скотт Диджи, который находился в коме 2 месяца, из-за инцидента произошедшем в его доме, в который проник бандит и угрожал молодой семье, и сбежавший во время нападения. Полицейский который принимал участие в задержании, прошел психологическое обследование. По словам врачей - молодой полицейский просто получил хорошую эмоциональную встряску, и видимо бандит оказался не такой простой и просто ”задавил” парня психически. ”Похоже, что бандит был профи, потому что, я первый раз вижу чтобы нам привозили человека в таком ”убитом“ состоянии” сообщает Главный невролог псих-больницы. Записка #3 По данным врачей полицейский Джон Бишоп попытался попасть в палату к потерпевшему Скотту, который недавно выбрался из комы и еле держится за жизнь, которая висит на волоске. “Любая психологическая травма может вызвать остановку сердца или необратимое повреждение нервной системы, сейчас самое главное стабилизировать состояние потерпевшего, он даже не помнит что произошло до этого“ - Сообщает Глав. врач больницы Юниверсити Позже выяснилось что Джон Бишоп проник в палату ночью, и требовал от Скотта ответы. По словам свидетелей и врачей Джон пытался выяснить “Что за чертовщина произошла в тот день ?“ Сам Скотт отказался давать ответы и вообще разговаривать с полицейским. По словам врачей когда охрана насильно выводила полицейского больной произнёс фразу: ”Я еще вернусь... “ Больница собирается подавать в суд и требовать увольнения сотрудника полиции. Записка #4 Крупные компании оснастили аниматроников новыми модификациями, мобильность и что самое главное защита детей от преступников. Все аниматроники подключены к полицейской базе данных, они имеют определённые датчики и сканеры, позволяющие определить рост, телосложение, а так же черты лица на человеке. “Это новый уровень безопасности! С такой технологией мы не просто сможем защитить наши учреждения, но и остановить человека который попытается применить агрессию к детям, аниматроник сможет остановить любое насилие... СЕО Общество не знает как это скажется на сфере занятости, потому что вакансии на охранников дневных смены, они попросту уже не актуальны. Первоначальным автором идеи мобильности аниматроников являлся Скотт Диджи, который запустил первых двигающихся аниматроников в июне 1987 года. Но после несчастного случая и комы, отказался сотрудничать с полицией и прошлой компанией. Записка #5 Аниматроники нападают на своих же создателей. В развлекательном центре произошло нападение на сотрудника и владельца компании, это произошло днём, на глазах детей, владелец компании погиб на месте, от полученных ран и большей потери крови, охранник госпитализирован, но врачи говорят шансы выжить малы. Полиция изъяла всех аниматроников до окончания следствия. В последние годы участились нападения аниматроников на людей, жители разных городов собирают петиции и подписи о запрете использования аниматроников. “Как мы можем оставлять детей этим роботам? А что если они нападут на наших детей? Система защиты от преступников работает против мирных граждан!“ — говорят протестующие. Напомним что в 1985 году - Владелец ресторана, использовавший костюм аниматроника чуть не погиб, из-за поломки. В 1987 году в июне, в одной из крупных пиццерий с аниматрониками, пропали пятеро детей, где был задержан охранник учреждения, по подозрению в похищении детей... В эти моменты компании задумались о развитии системы безопасности аниматроников. Записка #6 1977 год Июнь. В 1977 году была всего одна единственная компания которая использовала аниматроников для увеселения детей, другие компании использовали их для кино. И это настолько клёвые создания! когда я пошел в тот ресторан со своими родителями я был в диком восторге. Жаль эти персонажи только стояли на сцене. Выглядели они словно как настоящие. А что если они могли бы ходить... Записка #7 1981 год. Скоро буду поступать в институт, пару раз посещал ту семейную пиццерию, что странно - хозяина я так ни разу и не видел. Возможно он работает поваром, или же не любит показываться людям. Вообще что не говори, а пицца там вкусная. Правда охрана злая, не даёт детям подходить к этим аниматроникам, а жаль... яб тоже хотел их пощупать. Записка #8 1985 год Июнь. Учёба даётся с трудом, но все же мне нужны новые знания для достижения своей цели и мечты, а преподы в институте как на подбор, своими знаниями делятся очень охотно. Недавно в институте встретил крутую девушку, друзья сказали что к ней столько парней ”подкатывало” что просто жуть, но отшивает она их сразу, даже не думая, крутая из себя особа блин... Записка #9 1985 год Октябрь. Ответственный за нашу группу дал задачу - ”Всем нарисовать необычный предмет или персонажа к Хэллоуину” Оперируя это тем, что она не хочет чтобы наша группа была как белая ворона, и что принимать участие в выставке будут и другие группы. Мне сразу вспомнились те аниматроники из пиццерии, нарисую я их. Это же ведь не совсем обычные предметы... Записка #10 1985 год Октябрь. Завтра уже Хэллоуин, эх а у меня и костюма то нет, может сошью себе какой-нибудь хот-дог и буду ходить выпрашивать сладости ”Ха-ха-ха’… Конечно...тот случай на выставке все не дает мне покоя. Я не могу поверить что она со мной заговорила… Все проходили мимо и смеялись над моим творчеством, а дуболомы из старшей группы кричали что ”Я дитё"... да уж, я думал прям там кончусь... Но потом подошла она! Причем она так пристально разглядывала этот рисунок... И вскрикивая спрашивает меня: ”А-а! это же аниматроники из семейной пиццерии, я туда часто заезжала со своей семьёй...клё-ё-ёвые” Вот так я и начал общаться с Эммой. Записка #11 1985 год Декабрь. Ааа! Это самый лучший день в моей жизни! Хотя я это кричу каждый раз, когда что-то крутое происходит со мной. Свидание с Эммой в канун рождества вышло годным. Жаль не получилось сводить Эмму в тот семейный ресторан, когда мы пришли ресторан был закрыт и пустой. Даже на наших любимцев не поглазеть. Но один фиг мы нашли чем себя развлечь, ни кто же не отменял игру в снежки? Записка #12 1986 год Январь. Как выяснилось, ресторан закрылся из-за появления крупного конкурента, и говорят произошел страшный инцидент, якобы был сконструирован костюм для человека, но говорят человек который был внутри начал внезапно кровоточить и кричать, детей наверно это жутко напугало видимо костюм сдавил его тела, но в новостях говорят что он жив, но люди перестали туда водить детей, интересно почему костюм сломался... А новая корпорация денег не пожалела на рекламу. Сейчас весь штат обсуждает эту новую пиццерию, но аниматроники эти не ходят, но надо отдать должное, сделали этих персонажей очень круто. Кажись, это самые актуальные новости на ближайшие полгода. Записка #13 1986 год Февраль. Удалось встретиться с главным учредителем во время открытия, пока Эмма разглядывала новых аниматроников с открытым ртом, я предложил директору свой проект - возможность дать аниматроникам мобильность, ходьбу. Сказать что его это заинтересовало, значит ни сказать ничего. Моим условием было дать мне все необходимые инструменты и средства, и дать рекомендацию для универа. Мы даже пошутили на тему ”Представь что аниматроники будут приносить детям пиццу”. Записка #14 1987 год Июнь. Я сделал Эмме предложение! И вообще этот день запомнится на всю жизнь! Начало лета, первое число, первый запуск двигающихся аниматроников, они даже носят детям пиццу! На всякий случай сделал систему удаленного управления. Вдруг с персонажами что-то произойдёт не так. Увидел на складе запчастей костюм аниматроника из семейного ресторана, старый, уже выцвел но работает, даже вроде модернизирован немного. На данный момент задача обезопасить жизнь детей, есть парочка идей, но думаю власти откажутся сотрудничать, хотя попробовать стоит. Начали поступать предложения от других орг-ий, тоже хотят мои чертежи с модификациями, но вынужден им всем отказать, как ни как нельзя нарушать пункты в договоре. На английском Note #1 In the state of Colorado in the city of Aurora, according to witnesses, at 1:00 a.m. an unidentified gunman entered the house and threatened the family. Neighbors and passers be called the police reporting "a lot of noise" from the house. A police officer arrived at the scene to what turned out to be his first call. During the struggle, a woman died and a man was wounded - the owner of the house is currently hospitalized in a coma. The criminal manged to escape, and even though the police officer did not sustain any injuries, he did undergo phychological evaluation. The Police refused to comment on the case. Note #2 The victim, DJ Scott, who was in a coma for two months at the State University Hospital, finally woke up. He was in a coma due to an incident, occured at his house, in which a gunman burst in and threatened the young family, managing to escape after the attack. A police officer who was involved in the arrest went through a phychological evaluation and, according to doctors, the entire situation jolted the young cop. The criminal was not an ordinary man, and seems to have "crushed" the police officer's mind. "The bandit was probably a pro, because that's the first time I see someone in that ”dead state“", said the Chief psycho-neurologist at the hospital. Note #3 According to a doctor, John Bishop (a police officer) tried to get into a hospital ward on injured Scott. He recently emerged from a coma, barely clinging to his life as it hangs by a thread. ”Any trauma can cause heart failure or permanent damage to the nervous sistem. Right now the most important thing is to stabilize the victim. ”He did not even remember what happened before,“ said the Head Doctor of the University's hospital '' ''It was revealed that John Bishop entered the ward at night and demanded answers from Scott. According to witnesses, John tried to figure out ”what a hell happened on the day of the crime.“ Sam [[Скотт Диджи|'''''Scott]] refused to answer his questions or even talk to the police officer. According to the doctors, when the guards were violently removing the police officer from the hospital, he shouted: ”I'll be back...“ '' ''The hospital is going to sue and demand the dismissal of said police officer.'' Note #4 ''The company has equipped animatronics with new options, mobility and, most important, an ability to protect children from criminals. All animatronics are connected to the police database, and have sensors and scanners that allow them to determine the height and facial structure in humans.'' ''"This is a new level of security! With this technology, we will be able to not only defend our institutions but also keep our children safe. Animatronics can stop violence" - CEO The Company does not know how it will affect employment because day shift guard jobs are simply no longer relevant.'' ''DJ Scott, the original author of the idea of animatronic mobility, was the one who created the first moving animatronics in June 1987. But after accident and coma, he refused to cooperate with the police and the Company (which made the animatronic).'' Note #5 ''Animatronics attack their own creators. There was an attack in the leisure center on an employee and on the owner of the company. It happened during the day, in front of children. The company owner was killed on the scene from wounds he sustained and the loss of blood. A security guard was hospitalized, but doctors say that chances of survival are quite small. Police seized all animatronics during the investigation.'' ''In recent years, animatronics have attacked people more frequently, which is why residents of different sities collected signatures on a petition to ban the use of animatronics. "How can we leave the children to this robots? What if they attack our children? The system to protect us against criminals is working against peaceful citizens" - said the protesters.'' ''We remind you that in the owner of restaurant that used animatronics almost died because of the breakdown. In June 1987, at one of the largest pizzeria's that used animatronics, five children went missing. A security guard was suspected of the kidnapping. These moments made the company think twice about the development of the security system with animatronics.'' Note #6 June 1977 ''In 1977 there was only one company that used animatronics for the amusement of children, while other companies used them for movies, which is very cool! I remember when I went to the restaraunt with my parents: they looked amazing. Such a pity that these characters just stood in the stage. They looked real. What if they could walk...'' Note #7 1981 ''I'll soon be going to college. I visited that family pizzeria a couple of times. Never seen the owner there, which is strange. Maybe he works as a cook or doesn't like people. It doesn't matter since they cook some delicious pizza. But the guard is not so kind - he does not allow children to approach the animatronics. Thay totally sucks. I'd ready to touch them.'' Note #7 1985 ''Studying is hard, but I need new skills to achieve my life goals and dreams. Lecturers at the Institute are happy to share their knowledge with me. I recently met a cool girl at the Institute - my friends told me that many guys tried to ask her, but she refused all of them. She is too cool for me...' Галерея В игре case 2017-10-17 16-02-37-176.jpg|Записка в шкафу case 2017-10-17 16-02-47-287.jpg|Кнопка с записками case 2017-10-17 16-02-48-770.jpg|Меню выбора записок case 2017-10-17 16-02-52-486.jpg|Просмотр записки Сами записки 779323547 preview Записка -1.png 779323547 preview Записка -2.png 779323547 preview Записка -3.png 779323547 preview Записка -4.png 779323547 preview Записка -5.png 779323547 preview Записка -6.png 779323547 preview Записка -7.png 779323547 preview Записка -8.png 779323547 preview Записка -9.png 779323547 preview Записка -10.png 779323547 preview Записка -11.png 779323547 preview Записка -12.png 779323547 preview Записка -13.png 779323547 preview Записка -14.png Дело №348.png|Дело №348 Категория:Геймплей (CASE) Категория:CASE: Animatronics Категория:Незавершённые статьи